pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Dead and/or Deleted Stories
Whenever a story is officially declared dead and/or deleted from the group, it will be added to this list with the following info: *Name of the story, *dA username of the story's creator, *Overall life span of the series, *links to any still existing chapters, *why the story was killed off, *and if applicable the story's legacy (providing the information is available) Note: Single chapter stories will not '''be added to this list. Also, the story must be officially declared dead - if the story has simply not been updated in a long time, it will still be considered active until confirmed otherwise. A hiatus is not a dead story either. Also, if you add a story to this list please '''put a link to the source that declared the story dead in the "Edit Summary" when posting the page update, if you can - that would be very helpful. 'Water Wishes' by Chuchirimon, (?) All the old chapters were deleted. The Creator was unsatisfied with the story and decided to scrap it. She then decided to start a new series Unseen Secrets reusing many of the characters from the original one. 'Flight Of Ages' by Shatteredsoul15 , (?) All the old chapters were deleted. The Creator felt the need to move away from the Pokeumans group. He later returned to the group, but stated that his two unfinished stories were officially cancelled and that a new story would take their place. 'Riverwolf '''by Shatteredsoul15 , (?) All the old chapters were deleted. The Creator felt the need to move away from the Pokeumans group. He later returned to the group, but stated that his two unfinished stories were officially cancelled and that a new story would take their place. 'The Day I...' by leafpool12, 2 Ch.'s Ch, 1, Ch.1 Revised version, Ch.2 Revised version. The Creator lost interest, and discontinued the story. 'Truth Of Light''' by Light-The-Fox, 1 Ch. All the old chapters were deleted. The Creator grew sick of it and started to hate it. He also stated that he would redo the story with a new plot-line, work on it is still ongoing. 'Sound of Rain '''by Storymwing, (?) All the old chapters were apparently deleted. In the words of the Creator, '''My old story was killed by an overactive imagination and writer's block'. 'Life’s Illusions' by Light-Kurai, 2 Ch.'s Ch 1., Ch. 2. The Creator stated that she felt that there was to much unnecessary detail in it, and that it really needed to be revised. 'The Way Of Stone '''by Dfhsuaifjn , 2 Ch.'s Ch.1, Ch. 2. Having written a very long third chapter, the Creator's hard drive crashed and it was lost. At this he lost his will to continue with it and decided to leave it be. 'Raving Impossibilities''' by MilitaryAviator, ? All the old chapters were apparently deleted. the author stated that he didn't want to disclose the exact reason why he was cancelling the story. The author has stated that he's going to re-write the story with a whole new plot and title. 'How Typical '''by LikeAWizard , 3 Ch.'s Ch. 1, Ch. 2, Ch. 3. The Creator said that schoolwork and personal issues made him quit writing the series (link ). The characters were passed on to ToastyQuil for him to use in his own series. 'Dark Wolf by Shatteredsoul15 , ? All the old chapters were apparently deleted. The Creator said he didn't feel he was going anywhere with the story, and that he wanted to work on different things (link). '''Mobius Strip Project bySkaianRebirth , 2 Ch.'s + Extra Ch. 1 , Ch. 2 , One-off Extra The Creator has declared his account dead. 'Shadowy Beginnings '''by Proton200 , 4 Ch.'s Ch.1 , Ch.2 , Ch.3 , Ch.3.5 , Ch.4 No official reason has been given, although the Creator has moved on to write The Unwanteds series. 'Big Things Come In Small Pokeballs by Fmapokewarrior , ? All the old chapters were apparently deleted. No official reason has been given. '''Chosen by TheEeveeWarrior, 4 Ch.'s + A 2 part "what-if" Ch. Ch.1, Ch.2, Ch.3, Ch.4,Celebi's Story Part 1,Celebi's Story Part 2 Quote the author, "I just hated it. One day, I just woke up and realized that "Oh shit, this story SUCKS!"'. It has gone on to be the unofficial token example of how not to make a pokeumans story." Category:Storys Category:Lists